Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a coupling device and a method for dynamically allocating USB endpoints of a USB interface which can be accessed by way of at least two applications, such as an exchange trading system terminal which comprises such a coupling device which can perform the aforementioned method.
Background of the Related Art
In commercially available USB devices, there is always a fixed allocation of input and output devices for each USB endpoint so that several USB devices must be used for each target application. Although depending on the application scenario, and while usually not all devices must be active, all devices must be available to run or operate under all possible scenarios.
Switching individual devices in a USB multifunction device that are connected through the appropriate USB endpoint takes time. Therefore, such switch can usually not be performed without interruption and at least some devices must be temporarily deactivated. In addition, new device cannot be used immediately, but only after a certain period of time.